FH's Drabble Archive
by FairyHunter
Summary: That's right, I finally decided to get in on the drabble archive fad. This archive will mostly contain my drabbles from past Guess the Author competitions on The Observatory the AF fanzine and af100 prompts. No TLC spoilers yet.
1. Red Shift

Title: Red Shift  
Summary: The farther away something is, the faster it moves away.  
Word Count: 100  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG

* * *

In the blink of an eye—a blink lasting decades, a blink destroying me—those I'd not known well had forgotten me, and I them. Only my closest friends and family remembered me. 

Time passed, and Juliet, too, drifted slowly away across the vacuum. She had a life to pursue: why linger on what was gone?

Even my parents eventually thought me lost, which perhaps I was. But even something that cannot move or speak might be found.

Butler stayed close until his age took its toll.

Then the void that encompassed me grew until it was all there was.

* * *

A/N: That's right, FH is finally starting her very own drabble archive! This is mainly because of the Guess the Author (or GTA, for short) feature of The Observatory (a funderful AF fanzine). GTA has a bunch of volunteer writers (which means you can write for it, too, if you want - just contact Boussole, a.k.a. Anordir) who compose a drabble or short fic excerpt every month in accordance to a prompt, and then the readers of the zine have to try to guess who wrote what, because the fics are posted anonymously. The following issue of the zine contains the answers, and the names of anyone who guessed any correctly and sent their guesses to the zine editor (TheHumbleMosquito). See my bio for links to zine. So, (hopefully) every month, at the beginning of each month, I will be uploading a new drabble. This won't be limited to just GTA drabbles, of course. GTA just means that it's likely that once a month I'll be updating this with something that may or may not be awful. 

On Red Shift: Very open to interpretation - which basically means I couldn't figure out how to accurately/decisively depict what the heck was going on, so you get to decide. Written for August GTA.

Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer is probably jealous of how confusing and incoherent this fic is, but I still don't own anything.


	2. The Fall

Title: The Fall  
Summary: The higher you are, the farther you'll fall.  
Genre: General  
Rating: G

* * *

What do the People know about ruling? What do the common fairies know of law-making? They think I just fiddle with my crown and give oppressive orders. They think anyone can govern. 

Well, the revolution has begun, and there's no stopping it. The Council of Traitors has brainwashed every last non-royal fairy with its talk of republic and empowering the People.

They don't realize the power they already have. Everything I've done has pursued their wants and needs. They don't realize how much I account for their opinions, in fear of their rebellion.

They don't realize how far they'll fall.

* * *

A/N: Written for the af100 (on LJ) prompt "ladder." This was written mere hours before Crim posted its Revolution challenge, actually; I'm kind of glad, because otherwise I would have tried to make it longer so that I could submit it. Maybe, if I have some nice ideas, I'll extend this fic (perhaps by writing a series of drabbles to show different perspectives on Teh Revolution) for the purpose of winning/trying to win another bronze acorn. 

I've just realized that the summaries for The Fall and Red Shift are rather similar. I guess this means I'll have to pretend it was intentional, and that there's some sort of overarching theme.

Oh, yes, I almost forgot - should I repost my individually!posted drabbles in this thing? If so, should I delete the lonesome copies, and lose all those pretty reviews that I can probably count on one hand? ((Of course, these questions are all just a clever - not to mention highly subtle - ruse to make you review.))


	3. To Give, to Take

**Title:** To Give, to Take  
**Prompt:** Thanks (af100)  
**Genre:** General, Poetry  
**Rating:** G  
**Words:** 107 (to my eternal shame)  
**Summary:** Artemis and Angeline thank Holly.

* * *

To Take, to Give

-Thank you for your gift of gold, as wry as this may seem.  
--Thanks to the one I'll never know, who saved me from my dreams.  
-Thank you, for you're brave and bold, and taught me how to feel.  
--Thanks for waking me from sorrow, and helping me to heal.  
-Thank you for the heart I hold, for blowing on the spark.  
--Thanks for lighting the tomorrow, when all I saw was dark.  
-Thank you; as the years unfold, you continue saving me.  
--Thanks to the one I'll never know who mended my family.

-Thank you for your gift of gold, but please take back one half.

* * *

Author's Notes: Two different POVs (Artemis and Angeline's!subconscious), which you can hopefully tell between (although I don't really care if you can't, because there's nothing deep/theme-y/interesting about this fic, so you're not missing anything). It's mildly iambic, so there's really no way for unclever!me to fix up the word count without Killing the rhythm (well, what rhythm there is). Yes, I know this fic is awful; I'll just go back to my safe!padded!attic!room now. 

Plugplugplug: All of you drabblers out there should support af100, an LJ community for AF drabbles. Even if you don't write drabbles, it's fun to read others' drabbles; maybe you could even try your pen at them, without worrying about making a fool of yourself on the Big, Scary PhanPhiction.not. The good thing about drabbles is they're quick to write and quick to read. From now on there will (hopefully) be weekly challenges, despite the past record of overdue!challenges. See my bio for the link! Or, if you'd prefer not to wade through the plug-infested mess that is my bio, just google af100, or look it up on livejournal!


	4. The Christmas Healing

**Title: **The Christmas Healing  
**Summary:** A fleeting cure for deep-rooted madness.  
**Rating:** K+ (or perhaps just K; I'm not sure if much!angstiness is enough to make it K+ or not)  
**Characters:** insane!Angeline, Juliet  
**Challenge:** Christmas (Fowl100)  
**Word count:** 100  
**Notes:** My second healing!Insangeline drabble written within the past week. ::headesk::

* * *

The girl—the one who doesn't forget to draw the drapes—brings me a glass of water, stirring it as she nears.

"Sleeping pills, Mrs. Fowl."

I wonder who she's talking to for a moment. Then, forgetting her, I sip, and slip into calm darkness.

---

That rumble can only be of thunder. But nothing exists outside the curtains, of course.

Suddenly, a pounding pressure overtakes me: all despair I've ever felt reenters for an eternal instant, and—

—departs in lapis lazuli lightning, leaving no misery, but taking parts of me, too.

---

Beyond the drapes, storm dissipates. And regenerates.

* * *

A/N: Insangeline is my favorite. ::hugs::

Also, reading so much Shakespeare has done wonders for my rhythm, though I'm sure only Dimbledeb picks up on things like that.

You all should go drabble on af100 and Fowl100, because that way my terrible drabbles will be outnumbered by the actually!good ones!


End file.
